Here we go again
by PrincessGummyBear
Summary: Shane Grey and Nate Black are coming to my school! Awesome right? WRONG! Shane Grey is the biggest jerk on earth! Btw im Mitchie Torres a 17 year old that goes to the school! Mitchie thinks that this year is gonna suck! Is it? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue 

Wow could my life get any better? Why does everybody pick on me at school? He will never notice me because I'm a loser and he's a famous singer at my school. Oh my name is Mitchie Torres. I'm 15 years old and recently broke up with my boyfriend. Trevor. Trevor McKinley the guy I thought I loved. But no he had to go and cheat on me and humiliate me by calling me a whore and saying that I cheated on him! Everybody hates me because of that stupid lie. And to make it worse Shane Grey and Nate Black are at my school. I'm a sophomore at Western High in Anaheim, California. Nate Black is 15 like me, Shane Grey is 16 and is a Junior. Britney and Lindsey are the schools "alphas". That's what they call themselves. "Ughhhhhh they're soooo annoying! ," Caitlyn says. Caitlyn is my best friend and is also a sophomore.

"I know!" I reply.

"Did you see how she was dressed today? She looked like a whore!" Caitlyn tells me.

"True. And why are you jealous that Nate was checking her out?" I ask.

"Pfffft noo I wasn't!" Caitlyn yells.

" Caitlyn you know you like him. And I think he likes you because he was staring at you today." I say making her blush.

"Mtchie I have to go home. I'll see you tomorrow at school." She replies quickly and leaves.

My older brother Matt is a Junior just like Shane. He says that Shane is a huge jerk just like is told him. I act like I hate Shane because he's a huge jerk to people but secretly I think hes sexy! I mean who doesn't? Well hopefully tomorrow is better than today.

I woke up to Matt's yelling. I don't want to g to school today because I know that Britney and Lindsey are at school. But I can't show weakness.

"Ewwww look it's the whore of the school." Britney says.

"Wha do you want Britney?" I hiss at her.

"What did your daddy get you from the dumpster today?" She asks.

"My dad works at a hardware store F.Y.I." I retort.

"Oops my bad but really where did you get those rags you call clothes?" She asks.

"I got them at Dots. You know the store you shop at?" I ask her.

With that she leaves. Then Matt comes up to me and tells me that I shouldn't listen to her. Then I go to class. At lunch I go and sit with Caitlyn and Matt. Matt is a football player and all of the player say I'm like there little sister. Theres Jake, Gus, Jack, Danny, Joch, Cam, and Chris. I used to have a crush on Josh but when he told me I was like a sister I was crushed. So anyways during lunch Trevor comes up to me and tell me he wants me back.

_(Flashback)_

" _Baby I know I made you seem bad please take me back I'll be loyal this time. I love you Mitchie." He pleads. _

"_No get away from me Trevor."I hiss at him._

" _Come on don't be like that." He says and grabs my hand._

" _Matt can see us he'd gonna come and see what's wrong." I say._

_Then he kisses me and I push him and tell him I hate him and run out of the cafeteria._

_(end of flashback)_

After that Matt punched Trevor and Caitlyn came and found me. Then after 10 minutes I come out. I'm at a locker when the guys come and ask me if I'm okay. I don't get to answer because Britney comes up to me and says "You whore you kissed my boyfriend!"

"No he kissed me and everybody saw!" I yell back.

"You hoe get your own man. Your gonna get aids if you keep on doing much do you charge?" she asks. I glare at her. " What corner do you satnd at I can get you new costumers." I tackle her and pull her hair. Shane and Nate where by there locker which is right next to mine. Matt pulls me off and tells me she isn't worth it. She looks at me and says" You ruined my Gucci bag!"

"Ohmiigawd I'm soooo sorry!" I reply sarcasticly.

She scoffs and leaves. Nate asks me if im okay and I say yeah I'm okay. The guys tell me I should join the football because I know how to tackle people. I laugh and say make them wear a Britney or Lindsey mask and I'll join. Shane scoffs. Iturn to him and ask "What? Got a problem?"

"Yes" he answers.

"Then leave" I say.

" Why are you such a b*tch?" he asks.

"Why do you have to be a jerk and think your all that just because your famous? Your not that special, you may be rich but you human like all of us.!" I yell at him and stomp away.

All the guys glare at him and follow me. Nate comes up to me and tells me he's sorry because of what Shane said. I'm starting to like this boy.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock.

Authors Note: I am so sorry for taking so long to upload had a very busy week! :/

Chapter 2

Matt's P.O.V.

"Mitchie!" Caitlyn yelled up the stairs.

"What?" Mitchie yelled back.

"Matt go get Mitchie or we're gonna be late for school!" she told me.

"Okay!" I said to scared to say no.

Mitchie's P.O.V.

"Mitchie, Caitlyn is gonna kill me if you don't come downstairs!" Matt said while knocking on my door. I opened the door and went downstairs into Matt's car with Caitlyn and Matt. When we got to school Caitlyn went to find Nate, her boyfriend.2 days ago when Britney and me got into a fight Nate came and said he was sorry for what Shane told me him and Caitlyn started talking. They're adorable! I bet they're gonna get married one day! Well anyways now we're friends and I can go over to his house. He lives with Shane and Jason.

"Moo-ve loser!" Britney barked at me with Lindsy following her around.

"What are you a cow?" I ask her. She glares at me and walks away.

"Mitchie!" Nate says, "You wanna come to my house after school? Caity is coming too"

"Sure!" I rest of the day goes by very quickly. Afterschool Nate gives me and Caity a ride to his house since Matt is gonna take his friends in his car. When we get to his house we go to his room to change. Than all the boys are waiting so we finish getting ready. When we go downstairs all the guys are looking at us. Chris asks Matt, "Dude since when is your sister hot?" Matt hits his head and I glare at him.

"Chris I have always had a nice body!" I say making him blush.

Then Shane comes out with Britney and Lindsey. "Ewwwww who invited the whore!" Britney ask Shane.

"I am not a whore!" I say through gritted teeth Then I walk away. Caitlyn looks mad and I feel like slapping Britney. I go sit by Matt, the guys and Caitlyn. Then Josh and Chris pick me up and throw me in the pool. "Hey!" I say while laughing, then I see Britney looking through my phone so I get out of the pool and snatch my phone from her. "Geesh I was trying to see who's it was!" she tells me batting her eye lashes.

"Really well my phone has my name in the back in huge letters so I guess your blind if you didn't see it!" I snap at her. She walks away and mutters, "whore" but I still hear her. "I swear to god if I hear anybody else call me that I'll slap them!" I say which makes the guys crack up.

*Later* Still in Mitchie's P.O.V.

"Hey Mitchie do you still sing?" Matt asks.

"Y-yeah," I stutter.

I hear them all telling me to sing so I say "I'll sing but I need a piano." So Nate lets us go inside. "Okay so I wrote this with Caitlyn its called Everytime you Lie."

_**la da da da da  
>da da da da<br>ooh ooh yeah**_

_**now you told me on a sunday**_  
><em><strong>that it wasn't ganna work<strong>_  
><em><strong>i tried to cry myself to sleep<strong>_  
><em><strong>cause it was supposed to hurt<strong>_

_**we stand next to the fire**_  
><em><strong>as the flame was burning out<strong>_  
><em><strong>i know what you were thinking<strong>_  
><em><strong>before you say it aloud<strong>_

_**don't say you're sorry**_  
><em><strong>cause i'm not even breaking<strong>_  
><em><strong>you're not worth the time that this is taking<strong>_

_**and i knew better**_  
><em><strong>than to let you break my heart<strong>_  
><em><strong>the soul you'll never see again<strong>_  
><em><strong>won't be showing scars<strong>_  
><em><strong>oh no no<strong>_

_**you still love her**_  
><em><strong>i can see it in your eyes<strong>_  
><em><strong>the truth is all that i can feel<strong>_  
><em><strong>everytime you lie<strong>_  
><em><strong>oh<strong>_  
><em><strong>everytime you lie<strong>_

_**i woke up the next morning**_  
><em><strong>with a smile on my face<strong>_  
><em><strong>and a long list of gentlemen<strong>_  
><em><strong>happy to take your place<strong>_  
><em><strong>much classier less trashier<strong>_  
><em><strong>then who you prove to be<strong>_

_**how longs it ganna take before**_  
><em><strong>you see that shes no me<strong>_  
><em><strong>oh no<strong>_

_**and i knew better**_  
><em><strong>than to let you break my heart<strong>_  
><em><strong>the soul you'll never see again<strong>_  
><em><strong>won't be showing scars<strong>_  
><em><strong>oh no no<strong>_

_**you still love her**_  
><em><strong>i can see it in your eyes<strong>_  
><em><strong>the truth is all that i can feel<strong>_  
><em><strong>everytime you lie<strong>_

_**and i no way?**_  
><em><strong>will be feeling no more embrace?<strong>_  
><em><strong>that's the price you pay<strong>_  
><em><strong>for your mistake<strong>_  
><em><strong>goodye to ?<strong>_

_**so don't say you're sorry**_  
><em><strong>cause i'm not ganna listen<strong>_

_**and i knew better**_  
><em><strong>than to let you break my heart<strong>_  
><em><strong>the soul you'll never see again<strong>_  
><em><strong>won't be showing scars<strong>_  
><em><strong>oh no no<strong>_

_**you still love her**_  
><em><strong>i can see it in your eyes<strong>_  
><em><strong>the truth is all that i can feel<strong>_  
><em><strong>everytime you lie<strong>_  
><em><strong>ooh<strong>_  
><em><strong>everytime you lie<strong>_

_**don't say you're sorry**_  
><em><strong>ooh yeah<strong>_  
><em><strong>don't say you're sorry<strong>_  
><em><strong>oooh<strong>_

_**the truth is all that i can feel**_  
><em><strong>everytime you lie<strong>_

After I finish they all clap and then I see Shane smiling at me so I smile back. "You have a very beautiful voice" he tells me. I blush and look away. Then Caitlyn puts on another song so I go to the microphone that Nate hooked up in the living room.

_**You fled from medication 'cause it only causes pain  
>You won't go to the doctor he keeps calling you insane<br>You're lost even when you're going the right way  
>You mean the world to me even though you might be crazy<strong>_

You said we wouldn't make it, but look how far we've come  
>For so long my heart was breaking<br>But now we're standing strong  
>The thing you say, make me fall harder each day<br>You're a train wreck but I wouldn't love you if you changed

No, Yeah

I shook your hand and you pulled it right away, yeah  
>You asked me to dance instead, I said no way<br>Inside I was dying to give it a try and you begged me so I stayed  
>I knew you were different from the way I caved<p>

You said we wouldn't make it, but look how far we've come  
>For so long my heart was breaking<br>But now we're standing strong  
>The things you say, you make me fall harder each day<br>You're a train wreck but I wouldn't love you if you changed

No, Yeah!

We were so different, but opposites attract  
>So my hope kept growing and I never looked back<br>You're one of a kind  
>No one can change this heart of mine<br>OH!

You said we wouldn't make it, but look how far we've come  
>For so long my heart was breaking<br>And now we're standing strong  
>The things you say, you make me fall harder each day<br>You're a train wreck, but I wouldn't love you if you changed

...One more thing I thought I'd share with someone special,  
>I'm falling like I've never fell before<br>It's funny you said we'd never make it and look how far we've come  
>You're a train wreck but with you I'm in love...<p>

When I finish the second song I'm very tired." "Okay that was Trainwreck…." I say. Matt says "you have such a powerful voice!" I giggle and try to hide a blush creeping up my cheeks. He chuckles when he sees me blushing. "Can you sing that song you wrote when you and Trevor broke up the first time?" Caitlyn asks me.

"Yeah its called Here We Go Again look for it on your computer." I say.

_**I throw all of your stuff away  
>Then I clear you out of my head<br>I tear you out of my heart  
>And ignore all your messages<br>I tell everyone we are through  
>'Cause I'm so much better without you<br>But it's just another pretty lie  
>'Cause I break down<br>Every time you turn around  
>(Uh, Oh Uh, Oh)<strong>_

So how did you get here under my skin  
>Swore that I'd never let you back in<br>Should've known better  
>Then trying to let you go<br>'Cause here we go, go, go again  
>Hard as I try I know I can't quit<br>Something about you is so addictive  
>We're fallin' together<br>You think that by now I'd know  
>'Cause here we go, go, go again<p>

You never know what you want  
>And you never say what you mean<br>But I start to go insane  
>Every time that you look at me<br>You only hear half of what I say  
>And you're always showing up too late<br>And I know that I should say goodbye  
>But it's no use<br>Can't be with or without you  
>(Uh, Oh, Uh, Oh)<p>

So how did you get here under my skin  
>Swore that I'd never let you back in<br>Should've known better  
>Then trying to let you go<br>'Cause here we go, go, go again  
>Hard as I try I know I can't quit<br>Something about you is so addictive  
>We're fallin' together<br>You think that by now I'd know  
>'Cause here we go, go, go again<p>

And again and again and again  
>I threw all of your stuff away<br>And then I cleared you out of my head  
>And I tore you out of my heart<br>(Uh, Oh Uh, Oh)

So how did you get here under my skin  
>Swore that I'd never let you back in<br>Should've known better  
>Then trying to let you go<br>'Cause here we go, go, go again  
>Hard as I try I know I can't quit<br>Something about you is so addictive  
>We're fallin' together<br>You think that by now I'd know  
>'Cause here we go, go, go again<p>

Here we go again  
>Here we go again<br>Should've known better  
>Then trying to let you go<br>'Cause here we go, go, go again  
>Again and again and again and again<p>

"Okay that's enough songs for today!" I say when I finish making them all laugh. Then we have to go home and then Shane hugs me and I get an eruption of butterflies in my stomach. "Bye Mitch!" he tells me smiling. Okay I think he's bipolar or something because he usually glares at me bu was really nice to me today. Weird!


End file.
